themurdochcommonroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Trinh
"Fabulous" '' ''"Magnificant^Intrinhity" "God-damn Sock-Ninja!" "If I have to move for you, you have to die for me!" -''Michael Trinh on how Cate operates in life. ''"Me? Controlling events like a shadowy puppet-master? Nonsense, I am but a simple man in common room. I play with the cards, look with the wifi, talk the discussions- nothing unsual here!" -''Trinh's earlier attempts at blending in. '''Background Information ' Usually referred to as just "Trinh". He is a short-haired Asian male who usually dons formal attire, occasionally will wear training outfits, and is rarely seen in casual clothing. A notable figure in the Common Room, having been associated with it since its conception. Much of what is known about him is speculation: he is jokingly rumored to be something of a local diety/god, a Timelord and simultaneously everybody/non-existant. Generally considered a nice guy, albeit rather strange, he is usually enthusiastic, friendly and difficult to comprehend; while he can be creepy at times, his actions stem from benevolence and didacticism. Perhaps the simplicity of some of his traits are why he is viewed most suspiciously by some. Trinh has been predominantly vegetarian for most of his life, but mentions that he simply eats what he wants and coincidentally his diet falls under that catagory; occasionally he can consume meat dishes. He lives alone at his North Perth house, but is often out at university, working or seeing his large family. Ancestrally Trinh is Teochew (a rarer form of Traditional Chinese) in addition to Pan-Asian, and as a result he is versed in other forms of Asian languages/culture. While not religious (he is often asked the question), he is spiritually inclined and philosophical. 3rd Cycle- The Gentleman Fist As with particular Asians, Trinh undergoes significant changes during each of his Zodiac cycles. In 2013, he evolves from Master Kei to Junzi Quan, The Gentleman Fist. The full extent of his evolution remains to be seen, although his physical appearance and demeanor are rumoured to be vastly different. Junzi Quan (Literally "Gentleman Fist"), the new Trinh, appears to be a fusion of the Original Trinh and the cumulated experiences of all subsequent Trinhs. In addition to the pure, undiluted power of his ancient self, neo-perspectives have created a leaner, sharper and ultimately more dangerous entity. While not yet fully formed, distinct evolutionary traits are emerging. His physical appearance has also favoured a more Asian pop look, making him irresistable to fan girls. Interests/Abilities ' Apparent encyclopedic knowledge, and a multitude of theoretical subjects such as theology, philosophy, literature and folklore/mythology. Having many interests and an active imagination has resulted in the development of many different skills and abilities. As such, he is often mistakenly thought to know everything, but it is more accurate to say that he could know anything, including everything. In terms of practical abilities, he is similarly disposed, enjoying activities such as construction projects, cooking and handyman activities. Unsurprisingly for an Asian, Trinh is interested in martial arts, and coordinates the Murdoch University Club SOMMA. Having a diverse approach to the field, his foundation is derieved on Qi principles and energy manipulation; he is more of a martial arts scholar as opposed to a hard-core practitioner. While capable of simply crushing most opponents with power, he admits that he would rather just talk his way out of combat situations. Most of his fame in martial arts is due to his Sock Ninja reputation (HVZ, 2012, Semester 1) which earned him the title ''Most Notorious Human. Current martial arts projects include writing a modern version of the Art of 9 Negations/Affirmations (Yin/Yang) as well as a SOMMA movie/episodes. Trinh did not play many conventional games before joining the common room, but his fundamental gaming theories have thus far proven sucessful. Prominently known for Mahjong and Yugioh, where his personalised style of play has baffled much more serious opponents. Winning is not often a priority, and it is not uncommon for Trinh to give victory away. An example of this is in MTG, where Trinh's plays his iconic Super Shiny Silver-Sleeved Sliver deck. The oldest game he plays is Tetris, where he was last ranked in the World's top 100. The only MMO he plays is Maplestory, and he does not engage in console/computer games, but likes to play Plants vs Zombies, where he employs strategy from Sun Tzu's 'Art of War' Philological deconstruction and Psychological analysis is a pass-time of his. A former senior debator of WADL (West Australian Debating League), reasonable arguments .are something of a toy for him. Sometimes Trinh will suspiciously manipulate situations, resulting in a side reputation as an adept trickster. Trinhs says that while playing harmless tricks are fine in casual situations, a line is drawn regarding actual cheating. Michael studies Medical Engineering at Murdoch University, and has an adept ability to perform super human tasks like - writing a 50,000 word novel in a day. He listens to a range of songs, like Phantom of the Opera, Mulan and Hercules soundtrack songs. But also has an affinity for popular music alike Hall of Fame. '''Trivia *Sorted into Hufflepuff. Wand is brittle, 12.25", Pine, Phoenix core. Patronus is reputedly himself. *Personality type was last tested as ENFJ-Pedagogue *Has appeared in various forms of media ie television, newspapers, radio, internet (back when that meant something) *He profusely refuses to take money from people. *People generally have a hard time comprehending Trinh's thought patterns, but whether or not he is actually insane is a matter of opinion. However, James seems to undestand him better than most, and the two get along famously, being very similar in many things. *Trinh's absence of mortality is considered different to that of Johny (who is a solid ghost), or Paul (who later gained immortality after starting life as a Human). John described Trinh as more of an entity that developed humanity and is simply present with the other common room folk- Heather said something similar, that he is the Universe, temporarily expressing itself as human. Newer common room members describe him as something akin to a personage who is revered, but otherwise not taken much notice of in the day to day affairs of the room. Category:People Category:Religion